


Quirk: [A N O M A L Y]

by Chrysanthos



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pasta, Podfic Anthology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was born with a Quirk.The only problem is, the Quirk isn't meant to exist.





	1. Izuku-3298

Todoroki Shouto was age five when it happened. 

 

One day, while he was out and about with his mother, he saw a young boy only a little bit younger than he was. He was on the opposite side of the street, wearing a green t-shirt that clashed with the green accents in his hair. He had freckles dotting his tanned face, and his wide eyes were like the emerald earrings he had seen his mother wear on occasion. Though he had never thought of any child his age like this, he immediately knew he wanted to be his friend.

 

The boy noticed him. Shouto gave a small wave. The boy perked up, grinned and waved back before skipping into the crowd.

 

Later that night, Shouto dreamed of green.

 

* * *

 

Todoroki Shouto was age ten. His mother was in the hospital, and he had run out of his house, crying. Stupid dad. Stupid Endeavor. He wasn’t a father, he was a horrible monster.

 

As Shouto sat on the curb, tears drying on his eyes, his attention was caught by a cat that nuzzled his leg. Looking at the small animal, he watched it dart expertly across the street into the waiting arms of a boy he had last seen a month ago.

 

He had long confirmed that the boy was only noticed by him, and he had shrugged it off as the boy simply leaving before anyone else could ever notice him. But despite the infrequent sightings and quick leavings, he had developed a little ritual. He would either smile or wave, and the boy would return the favor. Lately, Shouto had tried to smile to the boy more, as it was always returned by a smile by the slightly-younger boy with the green-and-black hair and the green shirt. And when the other boy smiled back, Shouto always felt immensely better, like a fog of loneliness had lifted from his heart.

 

Shouto didn’t feel like there were any smiles in his body, though. So he opted for a quick wave. Apparently, this was enough for the other boy, as always, as he simply waved back and vanished into the crowd.

 

Shouto was found by his sister and returned to his- _Endeavor_ ’s house.

 

Despite everything, he dreamed of green.

 

* * *

 

Shouto is age fifteen, and it is his first day at UA Academy. His shitty old man is clamoring about showing up his schoolmates and Shouto can’t care less. He just gets on the train and goes.

 

Shouto’s at one end of the train car when he sees him. The boy in green. The boy who always appears at a distance, but never closer. The boy who, despite having aged with Shouto, never seems to have his hair grow past the length it was when he first saw him. The boy who appears in Shouto’s dreams as a formless green, enveloping him in calm no matter the hell his shitty old man inflicts on him. The boy that gives Shouto’s otherwise miserable life a beautiful ray of light. The boy who makes Shouto’s stomach crawl with lightning bugs. 

 

The boy in question is on the other end of the cabin, and he is staring out the window before him. He turns his head slightly, and they make eye contact.

 

Neither of them move, and the train comes to a halt. It’s Shouto’s stop.

 

Shouto steps forward, a name on his lips. A name he has never known until this moment. “M-”

 

At once, the boy jumps up, as if frightened by something. He exits the car with a sudden rush of people, and Shouto exits through his door. The train leaves, and Shouto is left with a dissipating crowd of people, all shapes and sizes, but Shouto is looking for a singular color, just one shade of green.

 

He finds none.

 

* * *

 

Thursday rolls around. Shouto is tired. Despite him seeing the boy he named Midori, his dreams are conspicuously lacking in green. He sighs, confusing Yaoyorozu Momo next to him, but she turns back to her reading. Shouto opens his textbook to the appropriate page.

 

He stops.

 

Instead of the math theorem Ectoplasm is expecting him to look at, he instead finds on the page a letter.

 

_ I didn’t mean for it to end like this. Even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t think anyone would respond like you did. You’re so dedicated, so nice. So beautiful. _

_ And isn’t that it? It’s your beauty that drew me to you. Even the scar you hate, I find it alluring. I guess you found average ol’ me cute, too. _

_ But it’s not to be. It’s never to be. You may think I’m the one, but I never am. It will never end well if I am. _

_ As you go forward in life, keep smiling. Your smile is so beautiful, it was tearing me apart to keep my distance. But I must. And you must. And as you go forward, I ask of you only one thing. _

_ Please, never forget me. _

 

Todoroki Shouto is age fifteen. Over ten years, he has fallen in love with a phantom boy. And as the boy vanishes from his life, all he can do is allow himself a single tear as he closes the math textbook.

 

When he opens the book again, the note is gone.

 

Todoroki Shouto dreams of green once more, but never again.

 

* * *

 

 

Quirk 3298: Soulmate

Effect: Quirk holder is entirely invisible to all humans except the holder's target. Once the target establishes either a positive or negative response, the Quirk holder will reply in some way and vanish. If met with neutrality, hostility, or approach by target, then within the following days, target will receive a single message before the Quirk holder vanishes from their life. The Quirk holder will always appear as someone of immense romantic or platonic appeal to the selected target. For unknown reasons, the Quirk holder is always reported as wearing green. Quirk holder was first reported [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try out something. I've decided to select a random SCP and make that Izuku's Quirk. Of course, subsequent chapters will have no link to this one, and will be in different timelines entirely. 
> 
> Safe cautionary practices, please.


	2. Izuku-2259

Midoriya Izuku sighed as he pulled his hair back. “Kyouko!” He said, catching the attention of the babbling three year old. “ _ Please _ don’t touch that! I _just_ finished cleaning the floors, and mom’ll be home any minute!”

 

“Gramma!!!” Kyouko shrieked back enthusiastically, and she immediately sat down and stared at the door, evidently to await her “grandmother”.

 

“Hey, hey, mom? Mom?” Asked Nue, his eldest at six, “How come me and Kyouko and Samui don’t have belly buttons? How come my teeth is really really sharp? How come-”

 

“You guys don’t have belly buttons because- ‘Cause, uh-” Izuku stuttered, clearly coming up with a blank. Telling the kids that they were essentially virgin births likely wouldn't be good for their development. Nue was already a rascal, what with his Quirk being to emit light, so being told he was essentially Jesus? Bad idea. "It's because-"

 

“It’s because you were all delivered by an ibis.” Came the welcome voice of Izuku’s mother, Midoriya Inko, stepping through the door with a bag full of groceries.

 

“Gramma!” Kyouko ran over to Izuku’s mom, who picked her up and hugged her.

 

“Hey!!” Nue shouted, running over, “How come I don’t get a hug from grandma?!”

 

“Oh, come here!” Izuku’s mom cooed, dropping her shopping bag and hugging both of them.

 

Izuku gave a relieved sigh. “Thanks, mom. Samui’s being babysat by the Bakugous, but Nue didn’t want to go because he and Kacchan got in a fight last time, and Kyouko I want to keep an eye on in case her Quirk develops, so...”

 

“No problem, honey!” Izuku’s mom said, turning on the television which immediately attracted the small children’s attention. “But, another birth? It’s starting to get crowded in here…”

 

“What’s one more?” Izuku asked, ignoring his mother's worried look and pulling the newborn from the tub full of salt water. In the fifteen-year-old progenitor of life’s hands was a small baby. “Time of birth, 1423. Date of birth, July 17. I’ll figure out the weight and length in a minute. What should I name this one, mom?”

 

* * *

 

Quirk 2259: Genesis

Effect: By interacting with a body of salt water, Quirk holder can create human embryonic life at an accelerated rate. Once the fetus is “born”, it shall then grow at the normal, healthy rate of a human child given optimal childcare conditions. Fetuses during the embryonic stage display [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone is gonna shift dramatically between chapters, as well as length. Why is Inko putting up with all these infants? Because they're her grandkids, Quirk birth or no. Why are they calling Izuku "mom"? Well, it's kinda correct, isn't it? He gave birth to 'em.


	3. Izuku-2700

Midoriya Izuku pulled his hood over his head and stared out the window of his apartment. It had started to rain, and his hands were tapping his legs, as they always were.

 

If Izuku focused, he could almost see the raindrops fall in reverse.

 

Izuku shoot his head and began to pace around. Despite being almost twenty-five, he still looked only fifteen, which had given him some issues in acquiring a job. Not to mention his constant energy requiring him to keep moving, even if only a little.

 

Izuku stopped pacing, and began to tap his foot. He looked around for his keys.

 

“And it’s another stunning catch by Ground Zero and Red Riot!” Came the announcer on the news, and Izuku flinched, hearing his old childhood bully’s Hero name. “Having caught Vulture in her prime when not even Ingenium or Uravity could, Ground Zero gave this sta-”

 

With aplomb, Izuku dived for the remote and turned off the television. He didn’t want to hear Bakugou’s voice. His leg started to shake.

 

Standing up, Izuku began to move around his apartment, looking for his keys. He was moving on autopilot, however; he was currently thinking about Bakugou’s torment over his early school years.

 

And to think, it had all started with Izuku’s Quirk.

 

Oh yes, despite what the doctors and Bakugou and even his own mother thought, Izuku had a Quirk. The doctors had thought it weird when he was negative for vestigial traits yet also didn’t exhibit a Quirk. But Izuku knew, ever since that day in the hospital, that they were wrong.

 

Izuku was a perpetual motion machine.

 

Izuku contained some sort of energy that forced him to constantly move around. He couldn’t quite stop moving, but as long as a single part of him was moving, he was free to do whatever he needed. As such, he would sometimes break out into muttering, headbang somewhat, or even write notes about nothing.

 

He was all flesh and bone and sinew, of course, but that accursed energy inside of him forced him to keep moving.

 

And yet, he aged slower than all of his classmates. The doctors couldn’t make sense of it. It wasn’t an immortality Quirk, and Izuku’s brain developed at a normal rate that didn’t match with his physical form.

 

Izuku knew why.

 

It was the second part of his quirk.

 

It was the energy source. Izuku knew that, should the time ever come, he would have the ability to unleash the energy as a sort of pulse or beam. The emission type didn’t matter, ultimately. What did matter was that if that were to ever happen, then something terrible would occur.

 

Izuku didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t ever want to know what it was, but he sometimes couldn’t help but think about it.

 

If he couldn’t stop moving, yet age was a constant non-factor in his life, then what kind of paradoxical energy would produce such an effect?

 

Izuku found his keys.

 

As he headed out the door to his job, Izuku gave a small thought towards his Quirk.

 

_ What’ll happen to this energy once I die? _

 

The apartment was dark with the light off and the door closed.

 

* * *

 

Quirk 2700: Anti-tropy

 

Effect: Quirk holder is a perpetual motion machine due to an as-of-yet unidentified form of energy within their body. Due to the Quirk, the Quirk holder also physically ages slower than a regular human. Once the Quirk holder releases the energy, either by force or by finally expiring, this energy will reverse the state of entropy, effectively inverting the flow of time up until [DATA EXPUNGED], leading to an end of the universe scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly proud of this one, but beggars can't be choosers in a roulette system.


	4. Izuku-306

Tsuyu stared. Izuku stared.

 

Neither moved.

 

Bakugou gave an annoyed croak.

 

Tsuyu finally broke the silence. “So… Frogs, huh?”

 

Izuku broke out into a cold sweat. “I-It’s not what you think!!! I-I just haven’t used this Quirk in so long and Kacchan came out of nowhere and-”

 

“It’s alright,” Tsuyu said, “It’s not like it’s some sort of insult to me or anything, kero.”

 

Bakugou ribbeted in reply. Tsuyu blinked.

 

“C-Can you understand him?” Izuku asked.

 

“No,” Tsuyu said, picking up Bakugou, who immediately let off a couple of explosions across his skin. Tsuyu blinked in shock, her facial expression never changing. “So their Quirks remain, too?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Izuku replied, “Though, Tsuyu-chan, if your Quirk is to have the traits of a frog, if I were to turn you into a frog, would there be any-”

 

“I would advise against it, Midoriya-chan.” Tsuyu interrupted him. Izuku shut his mouth.

 

Bakugou stared at the two, an untold annoyance swimming behind his froggy eyes.

 

“How long until this wears off?” Tsuyu asked.

 

“A-About an hour?” Izuku guessed. “It’s gotten longer the more I’ve used it, though, which is why I try not to-”

 

“Midoriya-shounen!!!” Boomed a loud voice, and Midoriya gave a loud squeak, and before anyone could do anything, instead of All Might, there was a giant bullfrog.

 

Midoriya and Tsuyu stared.

 

All Might gave a mighty croak, leaped up onto the desk, and sat there.

 

Bakugou, not to be outdone, propelled himself using his explosions onto the desk and landed on top of All Might, who seemed amused by the whole scenario.

 

Tsuyu watched this scene with an unreadable expression, then looked at Midoriya. “Get Kouda-chan.”

 

“R-Right away!” Midoriya said, running out of the room, Bakugou’s aggravated ribbeting echoing behind him.

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, kero.” Tsuyu chided Bakugou, who stuck his (surprisingly human-like) tongue out at her. She knew full well she had no actual idea what he had said, but having known Bakugou long enough, she had a good idea.

 

* * *

 

Quirk 306: Frogs

 

Effect: Quirk holder can turn organic targets into frogs of an unknown species. These transmogrified subjects retain the intelligence and organ systems of their human forms, and report no pain upon returning back to their original form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more of an "irreversible virus" element in the base 306 but like, cmon. Midoriya accidentally turning people into frogs because he never actually trained his Quirk. This is hilarious.


	5. Izuku-2114

“It’ll be alright, Iida!” Uraraka said, despite Tenya knowing full well it would not be alright. “Hatsume’s the understanding type!”

 

“She’s the dubious type who’ll use this as a chance to extort me to consent to being a test dummy!” Tenya replied.

 

Uraraka paused. “...Normally, I’d doubt that, but I can see that happening.” She said. “But you can’t just go around with busted gear!”

 

“What? Busted gear?” Asked a voice from behind them, and Tenya nearly jumped into the ceiling, for it was the voice of Hatsume Mei. He turned around to find, not Hatsume Mei, but some unknown student he had probably seen in passing before.

 

“Uh…” Uraraka replied equally confused, “Yeah? I’m sorry, I thought we heard Hatsume Mei.”

 

“Oh!” Replied the stranger in Hatsume’s voice before they cleared their throat and immediately took on Uraraka’s voice. “This better? I’m Seiyuu Iroha, pleased to meet you. I was just on my way back to homeroom; if you’d like, I can find you a mechanic.”

 

“Uh…” Tenya looked off to Uraraka, who was thoroughly uncomfortable with Seiyuu Iroha’s perfect recreation of her voice. “Well, I was, uh… Are you familiar with Hatsume Mei’s work?”

 

“I mean, she’s a classmate of mine…” Seiyuu shrugged, switching to Hatsume’s voice, “But she’s sick with the flu today. I take it it's her stuff you broke?" At their nod, Seiyuu nodded as well. "Normally, we can't do anything about that, but if your stuff’s just busted, then you’re in luck - we’ve got the ultimate repair boy!” Seiyuu grabbed Tenya and Uraraka and, with surprising strength, dragged them into the workshop that was Powerloader’s homeroom. “Hey Midoriya!” Seiyuu shouted in a perfect approximation of Shinsou Hitoshi.

 

A boy with green and black hair who appeared to be putting together an antique radio with his bare hands looked up. Taking off the goggles he had on, he revealed his dark green eyes. “Seiyuu-san! You need something?!”

 

“It’s a Hatsujob!” Seiyuu replied, and Midoriya immediately gave a nod of understanding. Jumping up (revealing the dismantled carcasses of a hot glue gun and a coffee machine), he came right over as Seiyuu explained. “A couple of Hatsume’s customers from the Hero Course are looking for her for repairs.”

 

“Oof, that’s rough,” Midoriya winced, “Considering she has the flu and all.”

 

“Ain’t it?” Seiyuu said in the voice of Princess Peach, “Anyways, it’s just a couple of repairs, do you think you could take a look at ‘em?”

 

“I mean? Sure.” Midoriya said, turning to look at Tenya and Uraraka for the first time, “But wh-” He stopped. He stared at Tenya for enough time that Tenya began to feel uncomfortable. Midoriya suddenly grabbed Seiyuu and, with an extraordinary amount of strength and speed, pulled them aside. Tenya couldn’t quite hear what was being said, but he could make out the words “Ingenium” and “engine” and “turbo”. He looked to Uraraka; she seemed to be having a field day not bursting out laughing.

 

Finally, a lightly blushing Midoriya ran back over. “Hi, yes, fine, let’s get to work! I’m Midoriya Izuku, I specialize in repairs and disassembly! Ignore my personal project on the bench, that’s just something I was doing in my downtime! What do you need me to do, Iida Tenya-kun?!”

 

Not knowing precisely what was going on, Tenya handed over his broken gadget.

 

Midoriya took it, gave it a good once-over, and then let out a noise of interest. “Ah… This  _ is _ a Hatsujob… She was talking about a windfall of high-reward clients, but to think that it was you two, of all people…” He looked up and smiled. “I enjoyed your sports festival performances, by the way! Ingenius usage of your Quirks!”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Uraraka said, not expecting the sudden praise.

 

“You’re welcome, you’re welcome…” Midoriya replied absently, turning his attention back to the machine in his hands. He gave it a slow lick.

 

“Wh-”

 

“I’ve got it.” Midoriya said, placing the machine on his workbench and beginning to unscrew the parts with his bare hands. Tenya felt his jaw drop watching the boy work: despite the parts being obviously put together with industrial-grade tools, Midoriya was just pulling it apart like they were velcro straps. “It’ll take about a full thirty-seven minutes, so if you could please find something to do until then. I have Touhou 32.5 on my MeiStation, if you wanna pass the time that way.”

 

“...MeiStation?” Uraraka asked.

 

“Hatsume-chan’s attempt at creating a game system,” Midoriya said, absentmindedly pulling out a rivet as easy as one would a hair, “Won’t run XBox games for some reason, but it does what it can.”

 

* * *

 

**Quirk 2114:** Reverse Engineer

  
**Effect:** Quirk holder is able to analyze any form of complex machinery after a brief period of study via sight, touch, and even taste if necessary. Quirk holder can then take machine apart using the minimum amount of force necessary to separate the parts. Quirk holder can then reassemble the disparate parts. When reassembled, the machine will then function precisely as it is supposed to. If multiple machines or mixed parts are presented at once, Quirk holder will construct a currently unknown machine that [DATA EXPUNGED].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually hard to do @@


	6. Izuku-782

Minoru was feeling on top of the world, honestly. A class with a bunch of hot girls, and he was the alpha dog! Nevermind that weird Bakugou dude.

 

“Hey, babe!” He said, smacking a nearby girl’s ass. “Lookin’ mighty fine!”

 

Immediately, he was punched in the mouth.

 

* * *

 

Izuku took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. After a bit, an absolute behemoth of a boy opened the door using one of his six arms.

 

“Yes?” The boy asked, his angular face unreadable due to the mask covering it. Izuku gave a quick gulp out of nervousness.

 

“Uh… This is your classmate, right?” Izuku held up the smaller boy he had punched in a blind rage after he had the absolute audacity to disrespect Harumiya-san like that. 

 

“Shhhouhhi!” The boy cried, totally numb in the mouth.

 

The taller boy sighed. “Let me guess, he was perving on someone again?”

 

“...This is a recurring habit of his?” Izuku narrowed his eyes as he handed the smaller boy to the big boy.

 

“Unfortunately.” The silver-haired boy shook his head. “Mineta’s smart, I’ll give him that. However, he’s an absolutely horrible pervert. We’ve been trying to curb it, but...”

 

“I see.” Izuku replied flatly. Is this really what they were letting into the Hero Course? Maybe Gen Ed wasn’t so bad after all. “Very well, give it a few days. You won’t be disappointed.” With that, Izuku turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Shouji Mezou and a numb Mineta Minoru.

 

* * *

 

“What did you do?” The taller boy demanded as he sat across from Izuku and Shinsou.

 

“Yes, Midoriya, what did you do?” Shinsou asked, taking some of Izuku’s rice for himself.

 

“Why do you keep stealing my food?” Izuku pouted before turning to the tall boy. “So, the numbness wore off?”

 

“Yes, and the morale of the girls have never been better.” Silver-hair replied, running one of his many arms through it as one of his hands turned into a mouth. Shinsou’s eyebrows went up; Midoriya lightly smacked his thigh. “But something weird’s been going on with Mineta.”

 

“He’s not acting like himself, is he?” Shinsou guessed.

 

“He’s done nothing but respect women for the past three days!” The tall boy exclaimed. “The little idiot usually does nothing but perv on girls and talk about their bust size, but now, even when he’s perving physically, all he can talk about is their academic achievements and how much of a beacon for the future of society they are. Once, he found a peephole in the locker room, and you know what he did while he was peeping on the girls?”

 

“Please, tell.” Izuku said, leaning forward and switching his and Shinsou’s lunches.

 

“He immediately screamed at the girls to get dressed quickly and plug up the hole.” The tall boy slammed his face into the table, and one of his hands turned into an eye while the mouth kept talking. “Just, tell me what you did. This sort of one-eighty is really bad on my nerves.”

 

“Oh, yeah, it sounds like it.” Izuku shrugged. “Please, tell me two things. One, your name, and two, if you are familiar with Bakugou Katsuki.”

 

“Hm? I’m Shouji Mezou.” Shouji replied. “And of course I’m familiar with Bakugou. The guy’s in my homeroom.”

 

“Ah, yes. Kacchan’s a piece of work, huh?” Izuku smiled. “I’m Midoriya Izuku, and this is Shinsou Hitoshi. Kacchan used to actually be much worse, but my Quirk helped fix that.”

 

“...Kacchan?” Shouji asked.

 

“Old pet name I have for Bakugou.” Izuku shrugged, and Shouji gave a snort of laughter. “He used to be a right bully when we were kids, something about a superiority complex. Anyways, he laid hands on me the exact day my Quirk manifested, and he’s become the still condescending, but overall nice guy you see before you now.”

 

“...So, your Quirk can alter personalities?” Shouji asked.

 

“After a bit of skin-to-skin contact, yeah.” Izuku replied, absentmindedly swatting Shinsou’s thieving hands away from his lunch. “It’s a gradual process, but you should know that it takes a bit for the rest of the body to catch up. If you want, I can stop it now and Mineta’ll go back to the way he was. Just know that once the body’s gone, that’s it.”

 

Shouji thought a bit on it. “The girls’ morale has never been higher… Maybe you should let him have it.”

 

Izuku grinned. “I was severely hoping you’d say that. By the way, Mineta’ll probably experience some anterograde amnesia. Is that alright with you?”

 

* * *

 

**Quirk 782:** Self-Help

  
**Effect:** Quirk holder is able to, via touch, instill numbness in a target. After the numbness has subsided, the affected body part with move autonomously from the target’s wishes. Eventually, the affected area will spread, until the entire body is assimilated, giving the target a whole new personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was relatively easy, actually. I just had to choose a target.


	7. Izuku-1640

Izuku didn't know how he had gotten there.

 

When he looked out the window, he could see dots of light. Stars, his book had called them, enormous spheres of burning hydrogen and helium gases that kept themselves alive through nuclear fusion, in a process known as stellar nucleosynthesis - very interesting words to learn.

 

Underneath the canvas of astral phenomenon, he could see a gray surface illuminated by a nearby star. His book had explained that this was the structure known as the "moon", to humans, and that the blue and white sphere just beyond the moon was the planet known among humans as Earth.

 

Izuku would have liked to meet a human. Izuku's whole life was within the ship. Ever since "childhood", he had lived within the ship. He had no mirrors beyond the ship's windows, and that didn't allow much. Even Izuku's name was an oddity - he simply thought it sounded like a nice name, putting it together after figuring out how to read.

 

Izuku still had to find the breach. He should be landing soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku laid back and began tapping something. He didn't know what, but he did. He matched his heartbeat - another word he had learned. He tapped on the metal in an attempt to alleviate his ennui - another word he had learned.

 

He hadn't found the breach. He should - he would be landing soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku looked down at the moon below him, the Earth having vanished over the moon's horizon - an odd word to use here, but he hadn't learned any others that fit.

 

Izuku was impressed. He had seen pictures of rabbits before, but this was a gigantic rabbit. He idly wondering about the impressive size of the rabbit, and wondered how long ago it would have had to die. He worried about landing on its imprint, but then figured that it would be fine.

 

Death was another word he had learned.

 

Landing should be imminent - a great word to learn.

 

* * *

 

 

The breach was annoying.

 

Izuku had all these wonderful gifts (a beautiful word to learn), and he wished to give them to the rabbit on the moon.

 

 _In due time,_ a voice said to him. He didn't know where the voice came from. He didn't know where he came from.

 

Why wasn't he landing?

 

* * *

 

 

He had found the breach, and watched as a particularly large sprout was sucked out of it. Izuku thought - perhaps he should attempt to plug it up with one of the largest gifts he had?

 

Izuku returned to the front of the ship (as his book had identified the ship's front and back - interesting words to learn, but not very useful) and selected the largest gift he had.

 

It didn't succeed. Izuku resigned himself (another word he learned) and returned to the front.

 

Perhaps front and back were useful.

 

He hoped he landed soon, so that he didn't lose any more gifts.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku found what his book had called "the controls". They were buried under gifts.

 

Earth, as he had read, had plenty of rabbits. Izuku decided to bring his gifts to the rabbits of the Earth - perhaps the breach was a blessing in disguise (disguise was another worthless word to know, but rather pretty).

 

Maybe the breach simply was helping deliver the gifts to the rabbit of the moon?

 

Izuku wanted to land on the moon and meet the rabbit personally. But he figured that first, he would enjoy the company of the rabbits on Earth.

 

Company. It was a nice word to know.

 

He began his descent. He was going to land.

 

* * *

 

 

Why was Earth so hot? Hot was... A decidedly... Terrible word to learn...

 

* * *

 

 

Lan...d...i...n...g...

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, Ectoplasm?" Hound Dog asked, "What's in there?"

 

Ectoplasm sighed loudly. "You're not gonna believe this, Hound - it's a person."

 

"Inside of that dirt ball?" Hound Dog asked, incredulous, "The thing we thought was an unmanned probe - it was _manned_?"

 

"Yep," Ectoplasm kicked a rock aside as his clones pulled some of the sheet metal back, "And the pilot is either a child, or a very small adult."

 

"What?!" Hound Dog shouted, running over. There, in the cockpit, was the body of a small boy, somewhat charred, but decidedly dead.

 

"That's not all," Ectoplasm continued, pointing to the corridor, which was somehow overflowing with plant life, albeit dead plant life, "I sent a couple clones further into the wreckage - it's practically a greenhouse in here, if a greenhouse was reliant on absolutely nothing to keep all its plants alive. Which, somehow, they were."

 

"What do you mean?" Hound Dog asked, not tearing his eyes off the small boy. He noticed a ridiculously large book underneath the control panel. He went over to pick it up.

 

"There's a huge breach in the ship's rear," Ectoplasm replied, "From what I can tell from to the scorch marks on the floor due to reentry, it was there before the ship reentered orbit. Yet - none of the plants died from lack of oxygen? Every one of these plants exhibit death from burning up, not asphyxiation."

 

"Maybe this kid had a Quirk, then?" Hound Dog asked, oddly quiet. Ectoplasm looked over, and saw Hound Dog had opened a huge encyclopedia. Ectoplasm walked over, and saw a burnt bookmark on the page it was turned to.

 

_**Rabbits** are mammals of the order Lagomorpha. There are about fifty different species of rabbits and hares. The order Lagomorpha is made of rabbits, pikas and hares. Rabbits can be found in many parts of the world._

 

Next to it was a passably-drawn picture of what looked like a rocket flying around the moon. The moon was full, and showed the Jade Rabbit in all its glory. There was another rabbit in the rocket ship - it had the kanji for "love" next to it.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Quirk 1640:** Atmosphere _**(defunct)**_

 

 **Effect:** Quirk holder constantly emits an atmosphere perfectly matching that of Earth. Any plant or animal that exists within radius of this Quirk will remain alive, regardless of food source or water intake. Those afflicted can still die when leaving the atmosphere. Due to constant usage, the effective radius of this Quirk is constantly expanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rabbit has landed...


	8. Izuku-1456

"Hm? Hey, Kurogiri." Shigaraki said to Kurogiri.

 

"Yes?" Kurogiri asked, despite his mental health warning him not to.

 

"Do you think Sensei would appreciate it if I used the blank phone he gave me to call in on this giveaway?"

 

Kurogiri stopped. He considered it. It was a blank phone - the actual number it was assigned to would be traced to Algeria. There was really no harm, so... "You may. But just this once, then we shall have to get a new blank phone."

 

"Yeah, whatever, just send Toga to steal one," Shigaraki muttered, and with practiced speed from button mashing all day, dialed the phone number.

 

It rang precisely once, before a voice with an odd accent immediately sang out. "Congratulations! You win!" At the sound of fanfare, it pressed on, as Kurogiri turned in surprise. He didn't know people actually won those things. "Within three days, you shall receive your prize - your own personal limousine! Thank you for playing, don't ever call this number again!" And with that, they hung up.

 

Shigaraki blinked. Kurogiri blinked.

 

That was it?

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya got up, cracked his neck, and left the seedy cafe. His assistant, Denwa, ran after him.

 

"Ah!" Denwa shouted, "Mr. Midoriya!"

 

"Yes?" Midoriya asked, turning to Denwa.

 

"Your, uh, your Quirk is still activated. I have an ad on my phone listing a number." Denwa showed Midoriya the app. Midoriya clicked his tongue and deactivated his Quirk, rescinding all offers.

 

"Thanks for reminding me, Denwa-kun," Midoriya thanked the younger man, who seemed to beam at the praise, "Let's go tell Lockrock that there'll probably be a stolen limousine materializing in a couple of days."

 

"Yeah, lets!" Denwa nodded. Suddenly, a nearby can began to ring. Denwa answered it. "Sorry, but all offers have been rescinded - someone has already won the prize. Thank you for calling; goodbye." Denwa hung up.

 

"You know, Denwa-kun," Midoriya said as they crossed the street, "Our Quirks are so complimentary - I don't have to give out my personal number to make my Quirk work, and your telephones get a practical use. Not only that, we're both in a good Hero Agency. Life's pretty sweet right now."

 

"It is, isn't it?" Denwa nodded, throwing the can away.

 

"Do you think the limo should come from the impound lot, or some yakuza front?" Midoriya asked idly.

 

"There are yakuza still about?" Denwa asked.

 

"Sometimes. I think I'll ask Lockrock about my next giveaway... Does the phrase 'Eight Precepts' mean anything to you?"

 

* * *

 

 

 **Quirk 1456:** Call Now!

 

 **Effect:** The holder of the Quirk can manifest phone numbers for giveaways within a radius around them. Once the intended target calls the phone number (promising a lavish prize), they will receive a "winning" message, and the stated prize then manifests in some way or another (ie a Caribbean cruise being a literal cruise ship teleported out of the Caribbean, sea water, reef, and all). This Quirk is useless for direct combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't delay; supplies are limited.


	9. Izuku-2885

Izuku found himself dropped into the booth of a seedy bar.

 

"You!" Said the villain from earlier that day - Kurogiri, was it? "What have you done?!"

 

"What have _you_ done?!" Izuku shouted, jumping up, "Where the hell am I?!"

 

"Our secret lair, and believe me, if not for whatever you've done, I'd rather not bring you here in the first place!" Kurogiri shouted.

 

"What did I do?!" Izuku shouted back. Sparks raced across his fist - he was very ready to destroy the building with a single punch, no matter if it shattered his arm permanently.

 

"Huh? Uh, sure grandma. I'd love some more. You really do make the best mabo tofu..." Replied a raspy voice from the booth next to him. Izuku froze - that was Shigaraki Tomura's voice, the guy who almost killed All Might.

 

"According to my previous intelligence," Kurogiri continued, "Snipe doesn't possess the ability to make his bullets hallucinogenic - they are simply normal bullets. The only other Hero who even interacted with Shigaraki Tomura is you, and he wasn't hallucinating until I warped him away. He keeps making mention of phantom family members that don't exist, and from what I can tell, the hallucinations are too strong. He keeps disintegrating tableware-"

 

"Ah! O-oh no! Grandma, I'm so sorry, I didn't me- Oh. Uh, it's always been like that? I'm so sorry - Tomorrow, I'll bring you some money." Shigaraki mumbled incoherently.

 

"What have you done?" Kurogiri repeated.

 

Izuku thought back to the fight. How, just before he had ran at Shigaraki, he had felt something building up in his eyes - he had thought they were tears, but now...

 

"I-I really don't know," Izuku said, sheepish, "I truly don't know - I think it may be a-an aspect of a- I mean, my Quirk, but I've never seen it do this before..."

 

"I see," Kurogiri exhaled, apparently through what constituted a nose, "Can you reverse it?"

 

"I don't know," Izuku confessed, "I didn't even know this was something I could _do_ , much less something that could happen."

 

Kurogiri sighed. "Of course, you realize that I cannot let you leave until we figure out what's going on."

 

"I- Okay."

 

Shigaraki moved, holding nothing. It looked like he was eating.

 

"What do you think he's hallucinating?" Izuku asked.

 

* * *

 

 

"By the way, Tenkkun," Grandma Nana said, "Toshinori-kun called - he said he'd like to walk you to school. Don't know why, though - ever since Toshinori-kun became the World's #1 Hero and brought that nasty All for One to justice, the world's fallen into an incredibly peaceful state. I'm actually not sure why Heroes are still around, but I suppose until your mother's new Quirk Equality bill passes, it's necessary."

 

"It is because, Miss Shimura," Kurogiri Wataru, his bestest friend from the Hero course replied, "After All for One's links to the world's most powerful billionaires were exposed, they were all summarily given the death sentence, redistributing their wealth to the populace beforehand in a vain attempt to curry favor with the restructured World Jury. Quirk equality happened to fall on the wayside while society was restructured, but it is currently at the forefront of everyone's minds now."

 

"And don't worry about the spoon, Tenkkun," Grandma Nana sang, "I know how the Quirks of kids your age tend to act up - so I bought you some new gloves! They're in your room, so finish eating and you can head out!"

 

Shimura Tenko couldn't be happier.

 

* * *

 

 

Quirk 2885: Green Grass

 

Effect: By staring into the eyes of the Quirk holder while this Quirk is active for a total of fifteen seconds, the target will begin to hallucinate another life - their best life possible. The longer these hallucinations go on, the more tangible they become, to the point of loss of bodily control, to the point of [REDACTED] once ten hours have passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have worded things better, but it is what it is.


	10. W-2284

The life of a policeman wasn't an easy one. Sansa knew that all too well.

 

"Sir?" Ah, Naomasa. Wonderful. "About our newest suspect..."

 

"Yes?" Sansa asked.

 

"Well, something's weird, sir..." Naomasa said, and Sansa cocked his head. "Something's definitely weird about the suspect."

 

"Oh?" Sansa got up and began walking down the hall. Naomasa walked after him. "Explain, please."

 

"Well..." Naomasa began, "We know he's a suspect because when we found him at the crime scene, his fingerprints were all over everything, up to and including the doorknob, the primary weapon, and the kitchen sink, right?"

 

Sansa smirked at Naomasa's little quip. "I recall, yes. What's wrong?"

 

"He said his fingerprints weren't on anything. And until we checked the file, we completely believed him."

 

Sansa blinked. "Officer Naomasa, it's probably just a coercion Quirk." He said.

 

"Well, you'd think so, but..." Naomasa looked troubled. "He had on the Quirk-restricting cuffs. There's no way he could have activated his Quirk."

 

Sansa was surprised, to say the least. Those handcuffs were state-of-the-art, standard tools used in everyday policework - otherwise, there'd be no catching criminals with impossibly powerful Quirks. "Well, what about locking him in the Silencer?" The Silencer was another Quirk-suppression technique, a small room lined with the same material used in the suppressing handcuffs.

 

"We were interviewing him in the Silencer, sir."

 

The two stood in thought.

 

"I'll go in, then." Sansa said.

 

"Sir...!" Naomasa looked shocked.

 

"Relax, detective," Sansa replied, "I'll simply write down our conversation. Do you have your tape recorder with you?" Naomasa nodded, and handed it to Sansa. "Thank you. We'll simply record the conversation, then compare it to the file."

 

"O-Of course. He's thoroughly restrained, so..." Naomasa trailed off, and the two walked to the Silencer in, well, silence.

 

Naomasa opened the door, and Sansa went in.

 

The suspect didn't look worried at all. He was a man, probably 22 in age, with dark hair and tanned skin. His clothes weren't shabby, but they had seen better days, certainly. All in all, an incredibly nondescript man. The only hint that showed he belonged in a police station were the Quirk-suppressing handcuffs.

 

"Oh, so you're a cat?" The suspect asked. "That's not funny."

 

"It isn't, I agree." Sansa nodded, and sat down across from the man. "Now then, what can you tell me about yourself?" Sansa asked, clicking the pen and turning on the recorder.

 

"What would you like to know?" The man replied.

 

"First off, why were you at the crime scene?" Sansa got right to the point. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up - he hated the Silencer, because his Lie Detector couldn't work in the Silencer.

 

"Why else would I be there? I certainly wasn't committing murder." The man replied. Sansa nodded, and wrote down the answer.

 

"I see, I see..." Sansa nodded. It was nice to know the man wasn't the perpetrat- hold on. "Nice try. As I was walking down with Detective Tsukauchi, he told me you activated your Quirk to mess with him. But I don't understand something - those handcuffs make it impossible to use your Quirk. How are you doing that?"

 

"How am I activating a Quirk? I just am. Isn't that odd? Why would I have powers when I don't have a Quirk?" The man rambled.

 

"Hold on, wait," Sansa stopped him, "You said you activated your Quirk, but then you said you don't have a Quirk? Which is it?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? I have a Quirk that I have never activated in my entire life. I was obviously born with it. Or are you too shortsighted to figure it out?" The man seemed to be insulting Sansa, but he never lost his cordial tone.

 

"Insulting me gets you nowhere but jail, sir," Sansa replied, writing at lightning speeds to try and keep up with the man's weirdly quick tone. "You're contradicting yourself left and right, and on top of it, I can feel a compulsion to believe you. What on Earth are you doing?"

 

"Me? Everything." The man replied. "Or perhaps you're imagining it? You clearly don't know what's going on. I certainly don't. Damn, is that what he did?"

 

Sansa blinked, and latched on to that last phrase. "Hold on. Who is this 'he' you speak of?"

 

"Hm? You don't know?" The man asked, seemingly surprised. "You don't know about the others? Well, we've been around for so long, it's surprising that everyone knows. But no one knows, you know?"

 

"I don't know." Sansa sighed roughly. "I would like for you to explain it."

 

"Simple. This is all his doing." The man supplied, then froze. "That's not weird at all..." He muttered. "This is her doing. This is his doing. It's his technology. It's her biochemistry. They're situated at UA's Hero Course. Don't wait for me... What am I saying...? Is that what he did?"

 

Sansa felt a chill run through his blood. UA? "What about UA?" Sansa demanded.

 

"Ignore me." The man commanded, even though he talked directly towards Sansa. "Everything is fine. There's no threat at UA Hero Academy. There is no one there known as Telescopinc. There is no one there known as Wondertainment. You need to let it go. I haven't told you enough. Or have I? Have you figured it out?"

 

"What?!" Sansa shouted, pen and paper long forgotten, but recorder still running. "Who?! Who are Telescopinc and Wondertainment?! Why are they in UA?! Did you say the Hero Course?!"

 

"What do I know?" The man said, turning away. "I'm not a toy."

 

* * *

 

Midoriya Izuku walked joyfully down the hallway to meet his bestest friend, Hatsume-chan! Along the way, he spied Bakugou-chan, talking with Kirishima-chan! Midoriya Izuku smiled at Bakugou-chan, but Bakugou-chan ignored him! So  **cruel**! But Midoriya Izuku didn't care!

 

Midoriya Izuku hummed an aria without any melody as the doors to the Support Workshop Number 4 opened! It went kind of like doo-daa-dii-daa-doo-daa-dii-doo-doo! It sounded like a  **lunar**  requiem, the funnest kind! Midoriya Izuku saw some candy pink hair!

 

"Good morn-morn-morning, Hatsume-chan!!!" Midoriya Izuku cheered! Hatsume-chan looked at him and grinned!  **That**  means she has good news! "Oh! What happened!!!" Midoriya Izuku smiled! Life was great!

 

"Izukkun!" Hatsume-chan looked so excited! "I've been monitoring the subject! Apparently, there are villains at UA! In the Hero Course!"

 

"What!" Midoriya Izuku gasped! "But that's where Bakugou-chan and  **everyone**  else is!!!"

 

"I know!" Hatsume-chan said! "But on the bright side, our online auctions have incredibly high bids!"

 

"Oh! But that's excellent!" Midoriya Izuku cheered, and he rushed over and put a biiiiiiiiiiiig  **kiss**  on Hatsume-chan's cheek!

 

"Especially from this one guy!" Hatsume-chan said, pointing to a particular bidder! "Wondertainment Industries! I wonder who that could be!"

 

"Wondertainment  **Industries**!" Midoriya Izuku felt very surprised! His scarf seemed to agree! "That's shocking!"

 

"It is!" Hatsume-chan said! "I wonder who it is!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Product #2284:**  Mr. Lie

 **Desc:**  Are you tired of your big sister butting into your business? Your dad won't stop asking you questions? Then just buy a Mr. Lie! He only tells lies, and he makes people think he's telling the truth! Only the owner knows that they're all lies! Mr. Lie would never betray his owner! He's also a collector's item, so get him while he's hot! Collect all the Mrs, and you'll be a Mr. Collector!

Mr. Lie comes with everything you see in the picture. Jointly owned by Wondertainment Toys and Telescopinc. Industries. Wondertainment Toys and Telescopinc. Industries do not accept refunds, nor are they legally responsible for any injury, perjury, fraud, death, arson, jaywalking, funny hats on stone statues, or any other incident committed by Mr. Lie.


	11. Izuku-131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Gore Warning!

"So... We're against Kacchan, huh..." Izuku muttered.

 

"Heheh... Yeah..." Kaminari said, sheepish, "I mean, Kirishima's with him, but I don't know how well they'll work together-"

 

"It's fine, though," Izuku shrugged. Kaminari blinked as Izuku reached up to touch his own face. "In fact, it's better that we're the Villain team, this sort of Quirk'll seem totally in-character."

 

"Uh... What?" Kaminari asked. Of course he didn't know - the Quirk was absolutely useless in combat, so Izuku had never used it in school yet. Kacchan had definitely seen it before, but everyone else? Nope.

 

Izuku held open his right eye with his left hand, and before Kaminari or All Might could say anything, Izuku shoved his right hand into his eye socket.

 

"Wh-" Kaminari squeaked, before screaming, " _WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!_ "

 

" _YOUNG MIDORIYA!_ " All Might screamed in Izuku's earpiece. Izuku ignored them and messily scooped out his own eyeball, blood spilling all over his clothes and onto the floor.

 

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!_" Kaminari continued to scream. He looked an interesting shade of bottle green, and sparks were flying all over his clothes.

 

"Oh, _relax_ , it doesn't even hurt," Izuku said offhandedly. It actually did hurt a little, but he was used to it by now. Holding the eyeball still connected to him by the extraocular muscles, he gave a swift tug and ripped the eye from his head, causing more blood to splatter onto the ground.

 

"S- _STOP IIIIIIIIT!!!_ " Kaminari screeched, looking like he was about to pass out.

 

"Don't worry, it'll grow back," Izuku shrugged, and he dropped the eyeball on the ground. Pulling an eyepatch out of his pouch, he placed the now-bloody eyepatch on his empty socket after shoving the muscles back into his skull. "More importantly, watch."

 

"I-I don't think I want to watch, Midoriya..." Kaminari hyperventilated. "H-Holy _christ_ , _what the fuck-_"

 

"It's my Quirk." Izuku shrugged, blood still leaking out from under his eyepatch. "Watch my eye."

 

"I _really_ don't want to look at your face, please-"

 

"The one on the ground."

 

"Huh?"

 

Sure enough, as Izuku expected, but as Kaminari was not expecting, the eye was swiftly growing in size, before, in a matter of minutes, it had swollen to the size of Izuku's head. It then began to quickly crystallize, forming a shell around itself.

 

Izuku's eye chirped.

 

"What the _absolute_ fuck," Kaminari breathed, "Is _that._ "

 

"It's my Quirk!" Izuku smiled, and a little blood got in his mouth. Ew. "I can do it for both of my eyes! Wanna see?"

 

"Enough, already..." Kaminari looked ready to pass out again.

 

"Well, anyways, say hello to it!" Izuku smiled, picking up his new little eye pod. "He reacts best to positive simulation, so if you don't want to speak, a simple pat will do."

 

"A-Are you serious...?" Kaminari moaned, "I-I don't wanna touch that thing..." Nevertheless, Kaminari reached out and pet the eyeball. "Um, hi little guy? I, uh, I guess you're cute? You're not traumatizing at all."

 

The eye pod chirped happily. "That means that he likes you," Izuku translated, and set the eye pod down. It immediately began to circle Kaminari, chirping cutely. "You can keep him after this if you want. I can't see out of him anymore, so he'll be a wonderful pet! He doesn't excrete anything, he doesn't eat anything, he doesn't need a battery charge, he just needs visual simulation!"

 

"I, uh..." Kaminari actually looked like he was considering it. He shook his head. "Midoriya, can this thing help us?"

 

"Of course!" Izuku smiled. He whistled, and the eye pod went over to Izuku. "Hey, little guy! We're spying on Kacchan today! Think you can keep us updated on where he is?"

 

The eye pod chirped an affirmative, then moved up the wall and went into the vents.

 

"How..." Kaminari began, "You can't see out of it, right? How are you going to keep tabs on Bakugou like that?"

 

"Oh, you know." Izuku shrugged. "Chirping."

 

"Oh." Kaminari said. "I see." It sounded like he did not. "Are you gonna be okay?"

 

"Yeah, of course," Izuku shrugged. The bleeding hadn't really stopped, but it _was_ slowing down. He let some blood out from under his eyepatch. Kaminari sounded like he was swallowing something. "It'll grow back, after all."

 

* * *

 

Quirk 131: Eye Pods

 

Effect: This Quirk allows the holder to create independent life forms out of their eyeball. These life forms do not need sustenance or rest, and have the intelligence of a cat and the trusting nature of a newborn puppy. The removed eye grows back after a period of [DATA CORRUPTED]. Once removed, the eye pod does not transmit visual data to the Quirk holder's brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how well i did gore, but i watched many episodes of the Joyous Tree Friendship to prepare!


	12. Izuku-1786

It was exams week, and Ashido and Kaminari were studying. Well, they were doing the best they could, but...

 

"Aurgh!" Ashido groaned, pushing the book away and slamming her head on the table.

 

"Did you just say "Aurgh" out loud?" Kaminari asked, also moving his book away.

 

"I can't go on like this..." Ashido moaned. Shouto watched them vacantly.

 

Suddenly, Midoriya appeared, holding a tray of mugs. "Hey, guys! I'm heading around to my classmates and handing out coffee to everyone! Want some?"

 

Ashido lifted her weary head. "What kind?"

 

"Uh, I have dark roast, French vanilla, peppermint, pumpkin spice, chocolate, aaaaaaaaand caramel." Midoriya said, pointing at each mug.

 

"Oh, can I have the caramel one?" Ashido asked, and Midoriya handed her a steaming hot mug full of coffee. Shouto blinked. That was odd - the mug wasn't steaming before.

 

"Oh, can I have caramel, too?" Kaminari asked, and Midoriya complied, but this time, he handed Kaminari the mug he had previously associated with peppermint coffee.

 

"Wow! This is really good, Midoriya!" Ashido cheered after sipping her coffee.

 

"Yeah, it's real tasty! You know, for coffee." Kaminari smiled. "I normally don't drink the stuff, but..."

 

"We need all our energy for the exams!" Midoriya supplied, and Ashido and Kaminari enthusiastically agreed, going back into studying with full vigor.

 

As Midoriya walked towards Shouto, Shouto held up his hand. "Midoriya, can you please give me the peppermint coffee? Also, can I watch the mug?" He requested.

 

Midoriya blinked, and then nodded. "O-Oh, uh, sure. Here you go." Midoriya picked up a mug and put it in front of Shouto.

 

It was totally empty.

 

Shouto was about to speak up, before Midoriya touched the rim of the cup. In a flash, it was filled with coffee smelling oddly of candy canes.

 

"Uh," Shouto said, "Midoriya-"

 

"Gotta go give Kacchan his coffee, now!" Midoriya immediately excused himself. "See you, Todoroki!" And with that, Midoriya was gone.

 

Shouto slowly raised the coffee to his lips.

 

It really did taste good. The peppermint flavor wasn't too strong.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Quirk 1786:** Coffee

 

 **Effect: ** The holder of this Quirk can fill any drinking vessel with a liquid that, despite being genetically similar to [DATA EXPUNGED], is, for all intents and purposes, simply coffee. The Quirk's holder can only make coffee using this Quirk, no other beverage. Currently, the Quirk's holder can only make six flavors of coffee, but as the Quirk holder tastes more coffee blends, their selection will expand. The coffee produced by this Quirk has no conspicuous properties beyond tasting rather delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just coffee


	13. Izuku-138

"Hey, Midoriya! Yoarashi! What the hell are you doing?!" That name... Katsuki's ears quirked up. That fucking name... What was _he_ doing here?

 

"Uh, I-I was just getting Yoarashi!" Cried the boy that Katsuki should have paid more attention to. To be fair to Katsuki, he was more focused on that Shindou guy. Bastard was real shady, so his name was memorized. This one, though... Fuck.

 

"Yeah, Shishikura! Lighten up!" Yearashi or whatever the fuck his name was laughed. "I was simply greeting the UA students!"

 

"You can't just be around UA students!" Shishi-whatever screeched.

 

"Like, lighten up, dude," The girl next to him said. Katsuki instantly likened her to that gyaru he saw at Jeanist's place. "They're just little first-years havin' fun. Chill."

 

"Deku..." Katsuki growled out. Deku stiffened up and turned to Katsuki. "So, you're here, huh? I would have thought a worthless cockroach like you would have disappeared into some business school. How the _fuck_ did you get so good that you were allowed to even leave the school building for this exam, much less enter an actual Hero school?"

 

"Woah, chill." The gyaru said. Katsuki didn't care.

 

"Uh, h-hi, Kacchan?" Deku grinned sheepishly. He raised a hand and waved at Katsuki. Katsuki noticed a detail about it and grit his teeth at the sight of it. "It's, uh, nic-"

 

"Your hand. It's not burnt."

 

"Uh." Deku froze.

 

"Oh! That's 'cause of the combined Quirks of two of our classmates!" Yoarse supplied. "Kimura-chan and Tsumiki-chan-"

 

"I don't care about you," Katsuki immediately clarified, focusing on Deku. "Deku, you little shit, I'm not losing to you _here,_ either. If we meet in the exam, I'll make it hurt this time, okay?"

 

"What?!" Deku cried, "It hurt last time, though!"

 

A lot of students from Shiketsu stared. Katsuki didn't care. He flipped them off and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Izuku got up from his sitting position. "Ow..." He said, putting weight on his absolutely-broken leg. "So I guess _that's_ gone until I meet up with Tsumiki-san..."

 

"Uh, pardon me, but..." Asked a pale girl from UA. Izuku turned to her.

 

"Oh, hi!" Izuku smiled. "How are you?"

 

"U-Uh..." The girl stammered, "W-Wh-Whwhwhwh-"

 

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

 

"Am I okay?!" The girl finally screamed, surprising Izuku. "What about you?! There's a piece of shrapnel in your neck!"

 

Izuku blinked and felt around his neck. Finding a large piece of rock jutting out of his neck, he pulled it out, causing blood to gush out.

 

"Oh, god, I'm going to be sick..." The girl muttered.

 

"Don't worry, my classmate can put anyone in a stable condition, and my other classmate can make drugs and salves with miraculous effects. I just have to meet up with them later, and then I can continue with the exam like normal." Izuku explained, shrugging.

 

"W-Won't it heal on it's own?" The girl asked, "This is your Quirk, right? Does it come with regeneration?"

 

"Aren't you Kacchan's classmate?" Izuku asked. "Shouldn't he have told you?"

 

"Bakugou doesn't tell anyone anything. So I'm asking you now."

 

"Figures," Izuku sighed, "My Quirk lets me survive anything. I'm just unable to heal from it naturally. If forced to heal by an outside source, it will, but otherwise, the wounds will remain." Izuku shrugged. "It is what it is. Oh, uh, I'm Midoriya Izuku, by the way."

 

"Uraraka Ochako," Uraraka grinned weakly.

 

"Anyways, now that we've introduced each other, wanna work together?" Izuku asked. "I don't know where the rest of my school group is, and you deserve a reward for putting up with Kacchan for so long."

 

"Heheh... Trust me, I can deal with Kacchan..." Uraraka chuckled. "Can I call him that, too?"

 

"Uh, okay." Izuku cocked his head. "I won't ask why, but, all right."

 

Thus began the friendship of Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako (and later, Sero Hanta).

 

* * *

 

 _Quirk 138:_ Ever-Living

 _Effect:_ This Quirk allows its holder to survive anything, up to and including otherwise fatal events. However, the Quirk holder's wounds will not heal unless directly cured through modern medical procedures or healing Quirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirteen...
> 
> is this quirk lucky or unlucky? depends on who asks, I suppose.


	14. W-909

Sansa and Naomasa watched from behind the one-way mirror.

 

"So, who is this?" Sansa asked, sighing. Naomasa had the audacity to look sheepish. Inside the Silencer was a young man of indeterminable age, but he seemed to be at least twenty years old.

 

"The problem is, sir... We don't know." Naomasa replied. Sansa's eyes shot to Naomasa.

 

"You... Don't know?" Sansa asked. "Then why is he in there?"

 

"We found him in there an hour ago," Naomasa explained, "And no amount of questioning would produce any answers. He seems to have incredibly bad anterograde amnesia, and his short-term memory is totally shot as well. In the end, all of our questioning ended up leading us in a complete circle."

 

"So... Why haven't we removed him?" Sansa continued his line of questioning.

 

"Well, Officer Otonashi wanted at least two people to witness her idea, so that if something happened to her..." Naomasa trailed off. Sansa fell silent.

 

As Sansa digested the idea, the door to the Silencer flew open, revealing Officer Otonashi. She strode quickly to the chair opposite the young man and opened up her pocketbook. She took out a pen.

 

"Hello, sir." Otonashi said cheerfully. The man blinked, seemingly in surprise.

 

"Uh... Hello?" The man replied. "I'm sorry, but... Who are you? And where am I?"

 

"My name is Otonashi Ryouko," Otonashi replied without any hesitation, writing something down. "Currently, you are in the Mustafar City Police Department, in a chamber we call the Silencer."

 

"Otonashi Ryouko... That's a nice name!" The man replied. Sansa's neck bristled at his tone, but he couldn't place why. "But I don't get it... What's a Silencer? How did I get here? And why are we in a police station?"

 

"We simply found you here," Otonashi shrugged, writing everything down in her pocketbook, "The Silencer is a chamber we, the police, use for questioning people; it's called that because it's specifically designed to suppress peoples' Quirks. I'm here because I work here - not sure about you."

 

"Me? What about me?" The man jolted, "And who are you, anyways? And why am I in the Silencer? Where is this anyways?"

 

"Hm..." Otonashi hummed, writing everything down, as usual. Sansa was actually pretty amazed, as usual, at the speed at which she wrote down everything. "Let's try something else, then." Otonashi proceeded to tear out a piece of paper, and she handed it and her pen to the man. "I find writing things down helps me remember!" Otonashi smiled.

 

"O-Okay, uh..." The man looked unsure. He picked up the pen.

 

"Stop him," Sansa said without thinking.

 

"What? Sir?" Naomasa asked.

 

"Don't let him write anything down!" Sansa demanded.

 

"Okay, um... I'll just... Write down the answers you give me?" The man held the pen in his hand and began to fire off questions. "So, uh... Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? And why are you here?"

 

Otonashi smiled, and answered every question with cheerful helpfulness. Sansa and Naomasa watched as the man wrote down everything carefully. When she finished, she trailed off.

 

"Uh...? Are... Are you alright?" The man asked.

 

"M-Me?" The weird redheaded woman asked, dazed. "I... Uh... Who... Who am I?"

 

"Oh dear..." The man handed the woman some paper. When did he get that? "Uh, I think there's some men on the other side of that wall. Could you, uh, please give this to them?"

 

"Oh, uh... Sure..." The woman took the paper and got up. She walked out of the weird room on wobbly legs and walked around to Sansa. Wordlessly handing him the paper, she wandered off, looking incredibly confused as to where she even was.

 

Sansa and Naomasa blinked. Who _was_ that?

 

* * *

 

It was another beeeeeeee-autiful day at UA Academy! Midoriya Izuku walked straight into Support **Workshop** Number 4! Hatsume-chan was totally asleep! But Midoriya Izuku knew not to wake her up, 'cause waking her up made her crankyyyyy!

 

Midoriya Izuku looked around, and saw something interesting! It was Hatsume-chan's online auctions! Even though Midoriya Izuku and Hatsume-chan had collaborated on their shared shopping **website** , there were some things that absolutely were one-of-a-kind! Like his scarf!

 

Speaking of which, the latest auction was still going on! Their last one, for product #549, had gone amazingly well! But there was something to-ta-lly weirdo about who had purchased it! Besides, of course, the **mondo** amounts of cash they used to purchase it! After all, whoever it was was stupidly loaded! But that wasn't the main concern!

 

Oh, no no no! The huge wads of dough (Because they insisted on paying in cash! Who did that with an online auction!) were nothing to the **true** mystery! The mystery of the name of their beloved patron!

 

After **all**!

 

Who on earth **was** Wondertainment Industries?!

 

* * *

 

 **Product #909:** Mr. Forgetful

 

 **Desc:** Ever wanted to forget something embarrassing? Like, something really, really, embarrassing? So embarrassing, you might just die?! Well, now you can! Just have Mr. Forgetful write it down, and not only will you forget all about it, but so will everyone else! Mr. Forgetful won't remember it either, so your secrets will be absolutely lost to time! He's a collector's item, though, so get him before someone else does! Collect all the Mrs, and you'll be a Mr. Collector!

 

Mr. Forgetful comes with everything you see in the picture. Jointly owned by Wondertainment Toys and Telescopinc. Industries. Wondertainment Toys and Telescopinc. Industries do not accept refunds, nor are they legally responsible for any bludgeoning, lying, embezzlement, death, arson, jaywalking, Taoist resurrections, or any other incident committed by Mr. Forgetful.


	15. Izuku-999

Momo looked worriedly between the two male students who were currently arguing. On one side was a rude blond boy who kicked open the door (as it was a sliding door, Momo could only imagine how that worked) and promptly kicked his feet up on the desk. Normally, Momo would have just ignored this, but it was impossible now, as the bespectacled boy (who was an Iida, if she remembered correctly) who was here before even her and the other recommended student (the Todoroki heir!) began to lecture him on proper etiquette, somehow relating it to disrespect towards the manufacturers.

 

As it was, Momo was with a few other girls (none she recognized, but perhaps that was a good thing; it broadened her horizons, in her opinion) who were watching this unfold with trepidation.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, and a surprised voice called out, "Kacchan?"

 

The blond boy (evidently Kacchan) froze mid-sentence, then uttered out "Oh, hell."

 

"Kacchan!" Another boy rushed in, clearly elated to see Kacchan. He was immensely interesting to Momo - he seemed to be entirely made of a semi-transparent slime. Perhaps that was his Quirk?

 

"Fucking, no!" Kacchan swore and leapt out of his seat, in the opposite direction of the new boy, "Don't fucking touch me, Deku!"

 

"But Kacchan, you're clearly worked up!" Deku replied, doggedly pursuing Kacchan, "C'mon, time for a hug!"

 

"Christ, no!" Kacchan screamed, sparks flying from his hands.

 

"Hugs for Kacchan!" Deku cheered, the perfect image of happiness as he descended upon Kacchan.

 

Kacchan suddenly grabbed Deku's head. "I fucking said NO, shitty Deku!"

 

Deku blew up.

 

A boy with lemon yellow hair with a black streak screamed shrilly as Deku's slime went everywhere. Momo felt a little sick - Deku was now completely headless, his head covering the window behind him, the body still m-

 

_His body's still moving?_

 

Sure enough, Deku's bits slowly reformed, and Deku's head reformed, with the only thing apparently hurt being Deku's expression.

 

"Kacchaaaaan..." Deku whined pitifully, and a mint green tear formed in the corner of his eye, "Why would you do that..."

 

"I hate your fucking hugs, you dumbass. You know this." Kacchan explained bluntly, although he was pointedly looking away.

 

"Y-You hate my hugs?" Deku sniffled. Momo felt genuine pity for the odd boy.

 

"I've told you this about fifty billion times, idiot."

 

"K-Kacchan hates me..." Deku began to all-out bawl. Momo couldn't help but actually want to hug Deku instead.

 

"Hey, hey, shhhh..." Suddenly, the Asui girl Momo had been talking to earlier had rushed up to Deku and hugged him closely. "Oh, this is really nice, kero."

 

Before Momo could ask what Asui meant by that, a tired, middle-aged man walked in and told them to shut up.

 

* * *

 

"N-Now then..." All Might sweated. Denki didn't blame him.

 

There were two Midoriyas. And they were both draped over and nuzzling Bakugou and Todoroki. Bakugou, to his credit, was still making small attempts to escape, but Denki could clearly see they were increasingly half-hearted. Todoroki was, for all intents and purposes, apparently leaning into the embrace.

 

"Is it weird I'm jealous?" Mineta whispered to Denki. Denki didn't answer, but he silently agreed.

 

"So, er. Normally, I'd show highlights from the battle, but..." All Might coughed, "There was really only one moment to this battle, and, well..."

 

All Might clicked the remote, and the monitor showed a familiar scene.

 

Bakugou and Todoroki were in a hallway, making their way up to the weapon room. Suddenly, they noticed a green liquid drip onto the floor. Looking up, they saw that Midoriya had manipulated his body's viscosity and surface area to thinly coat the entire hallway ceiling. Midoriya's body then descended onto Bakugou and Todoroki, who, after a bit of struggling, began to laugh uncontrollably.

 

"So, um," All Might began, "What. Did you _do_ , young Midoriya?"

 

"Oh!" The Midoriya hugging Todoroki replied, "The slime isn't my Quirk; that's just my body. My actual Quirk is that I can calm people down by touch and remove any and all negative emotions. I can also tickle them really easy when I don't have a real humanoid form."

 

"Is that what you meant on the first day?" Denki overheard Yaoyorozu ask Asui, who croaked in response.

 

"I hate it," Bakugou spoke up, calmer than Denki had ever heard him, "Because I don't want to like it, but it's literally impossible not to. Deku naturally smells like your favorite thing, too."

 

"This is my emotional support slime," Todoroki said simply. Midoriya cooed and nuzzled Todoroki. Denki felt a weird pang of jealousy.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Quirk 999:** Stress Relief

 

 **Effect:** This Quirk's holder can calm anyone by touch. They also naturally smell like the favorite thing of whoever is interacting with the Quirk holder. This Quirk also has the side effect of improving moods and mindsets, to the point that, with enough exposure, it can potentially permanently cure depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku-682: someone will die
> 
> Izuku-999: of fun!!!!
> 
> anyways could you imagine if Deku had the general personality of a labrador retriever


	16. Izuku-2818

Deatharms grabbed one of the light fixtures and smashed it with his bare hand. Letting the electricity course through him, he cocked back his arm and punched straight through the steel wall.

 

"Ah, so they sent Deatharms, huh?" Came the remarkably calm voice, and Deatharms had to stop himself from halting his onslaught on the wall - it was the voice of a child. "You mainly operate in Mustafar city, and you also focus mostly on hostile situations. This is due to the fact that your Quirk is an enhancement-type that requires absorbing live electricity to improve your physical state-"

 

"Hey, Deku," Interrupted another voice, who sounded even younger, Christ, "You wanna shut up? You're infodumping again, dumbass."

 

"Awww, Mustard, you never let me have any fun," Whined "Deku", "But, I guess you have a point. We should probably fire a couple warning shots."

 

Deatharms' eyes widened. That probably meant that they were about to start shooting the hostages.

 

"Hey, mister," Deku said politely, "You're coming with me."

 

"W-What? What are y-" The man suddenly cut off as a bullet went screaming through the wall and through the window. Deatharms cursed as he barely dodged it.

 

"They're hostages, dumbass, why're you being polite?" Mustard complained, and the unmistakable click of a revolver hammer was heard. "Hey, we want our demands met! Give us exactly 18,000,000 yen in cash, or else some bullets are going to fly!"

 

"Sir?" Deatharms' intern, Jirou Kyouka, Hero Name: Earphone Jack, whispered, "I hear one less heartbeat in the room - I think they've killed a hostage."

 

Deatharms swore. "I'm not negotiating with them; they're kids, and Villians besides, I'm not-"

 

"Shinjirou Iero, Midoriya Izuku." A deep baritone intoned, and everyone froze. Earphone Jack grit her teeth. "Enough is enough. I believe you've made your point."

 

"But we don't have the money yet!" Mustard shouted.

 

"The money is no issue. You've caused enough trouble - I'll send someone else to pick it up. For now, we are returning to headquarters."

 

"Oh, fine, fine," Deku replied, "But just know that if you weren't immaterial-"

 

"I am well aware of what your Quirk does, Midoriya Izuku. It is time to return."

 

Deatharms and Earphone Jack waited until the two left. Then Earphone Jack began cursing out loud. "That was Kurogiri, one of the League of Villains. Mustard and Deku must be affiliated with him."

 

"Shit, that's not good," Deatharms observed, and he ripped the door off its hinges and ran inside to find a pile of unconscious bodies on the ground.

 

"Hey," Earphone Jack pointed out, "That's weird. There's an adult's size suit on the ground."

 

Deatharms blinked as he looked at the suit. "Jirou, how many heartbeats did you hear initially?"

 

"Seven."

 

"How many people are here?"

 

"Six."

 

"Then why," Deatharms asked, "Isn't there a seventh body, and instead a random pile of clothes where a man would be?"

 

* * *

 

 **Quirk 2818:** Human Bullet

 

 **Effect:** This Quirk takes effect once the Quirk holder grabs a person. The Quirk holder can then fire a single bullet out of the index finger of their opposite hand. This bullet's ammunition is [REDACTED], and possesses the same mass as the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm unsatisfied, but i wanted to make a villain deku (Dr. Midoriya doesn't count)


	17. Izuku-4503

"Deku, you dumb bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Bakugou screamed at Izuku.

 

"What does it look like, Kacchan?!" Izuku screamed back as he tore off his school uniform to reveal bare skin, "I'm rescuing you!"

 

"Kid, what the fuck is this?!" Screamed the sludge villain. Izuku didn't care.

 

He punched the sludge villain in the face.

 

The Sludge Villain veered back, face bleeding slime from his puncture wounds. Sprouting from Izuku's knuckles were rows of garganelli pasta.

 

"Deku, your Quirk isn't fucking good for fighting!" Bakugou screamed at Izuku.

 

"Even so, I can't just leave you to die, Kacchan!" Izuku replied as he began to grow oversized orecchiette noodles all over his body to act as plate armor. "A hero helps everyone!"

 

"The day I get my ass handed to me by fucking PASTA is the day I lose my fucking mind!" The sludge villain screamed, aiming Bakugou's arm at Izuku. "PERISH!"

 

Thinking quickly, Izuku made a farfalle blade and cut through the sludge keeping Bakugou's arm imprisoned. The arm bent in on itself and grabbed the sludge villain, blasting away some more of the sludge and helping to free Bakugou.

 

"Deku, I hate that you actually saved me with that useless-ass Quirk!" Bakugou screamed.

 

"It's not over yet!" Izuku shouted as he created a drill made of a giant piece of rotini.

 

The scene paused, and the screen scrolled up to reveal Chrysanthos holding a small remote.

 

"Hi, Chrysanthos here, author of such lovely works as "In Bloom", "Dreamy Magnetism", and "Kirby Takes Manhattan"." I said. "Thank you for reading my latest fanfiction chapter, [Izuku-4503](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344704/chapters/42819311). However, I am afraid this is all you'll get to see of the new chapter."

 

The camera reeled back in shock as I walked out of AO3's tab and sat down in an armchair next to a fireplace.

 

"Yes, unfortunately, the sheer amount of pasta references has somehow managed to catch the attention of the Hetalia fandom, sparse as they may be. At any moment, we'll be bombarded with them, and all because I'll use the tag "pasta" in the fic's tags. Don't think I won't; I will." I propped my feet up on the automan. "That being said, I am afraid I will have to cut the chapter short, for all of our sakes." I smiled charmingly and held up a pen-sized flashlight. I put on some trendy sunglasses. "Don't blink!"

 

* * *

 

 

Quirk 4503: ....

 

Effect: .... Uh.....


	18. Izuku-[REDACTED]

Izuku opened the journal. Tapping his mechanical pencil against his lips in thought, he ran a hand through his curly green hair before writing something simple.

 

_This journal belongs to Midoriya Izuku._

 

It was a simple enough beginning, he supposed. He thought, and continued to write.

 

_I don't have a Quirk, however, my current goal is to be the best Hero this world has ever sen._

 

Satisfied, Izuku closed the journal and scribbled the new title, "Midoriya Izuku's Hero Journal #18", before putting it on his desk and heading to bed.

 

* * *

 

_I don't have a Quirk; however, my current goal is to be the best Hero this world has ever seen._

 

Izuku nodded the next morning as he corrected spelling and punctuation mistakes.

 

_I would like to have a Quirk, but I don't care what it is. My dad had fire breath, but he's never around, so I'd rather not hurt mom... Maybe her Attraction Quirk? It'd be interesting to have that Quirk..._

 

It wasn't exactly the first time he had wished for his mother's Quirk, however, he hadn't done so in quite a while, and honoring his mother seemed to be a good way to open the new journal.

 

All too soon, however, it was time to head to school. He closed the journal, put it in his backpack, and he was off.

 

* * *

 

The journal flew out of his backpack, and following it was a mechanical pencil. Izuku caught it, flipped open the journal, and began to scribble.

 

~~_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_ ~~

 

He paused, scratched out what he had written, and began to write again.

 

_I don't like to use my journals as a personal account, but something's happened._

 

_I've developed a Quirk._

 

* * *

 

Izuku, a month later, opened his journal. Flipping through the various little details he'd scribbled about various Heroes, he paused. He flipped the pages back to a previous entry on Kamui of the Woods.

 

_He, perhaps, has the ability to grow various types of plants other than wood. Perhaps through grafting..._

 

That had been one of Izuku's more out-there ideas, but he had kept it in the journal because he didn't like to erase his streams of consciousness, just in case he had been on to something in a less lucid moment.

 

Re-reading his thoughts at the moment, he looked at the news broadcast, which showcased Kamui of the Woods' newfound ability to manipulate poison ivy after grafting it onto his skin. Blinking slowly, he looked between the television and his journal.

 

Flipping through the pages, he returned to his ramblings on his mother's Quirk, scanning the paragraphs before happening on a specific sentence.

 

_... I, as Midoriya Izuku, have Midoriya Inko's Quirk, having inherited it from her. ..._

 

Izuku felt an odd emotion he had never felt before hit his stomach.

 

* * *

 

_I do not have a Quirk._

 

Izuku put down the journal, then tried to pick it up only using Attraction.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Izuku physically opened the journal, erased the sentence, then wrote a new one.

 

_I have the Quirk of my father, Midoriya Hisashi._

 

Izuku closed the journal and then exhaled a stream of fire into the air.

 

Opening the journal and erasing the sentence, he wrote something new.

 

_I have a Quirk similar to, but not quite the same as, All Might._

 

He closed the journal and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he felt a great power surge under his skin, and he quickly erased the sentence and re-shut the journal. His muscles rested immediately.

 

Izuku stared at the journal.

 

* * *

 

_I..._

 

Izuku paused. This was it. He took a deep breath.

 

_I, Midoriya Izuku, will, upon closing this journal, move through time and space. I will obtain every power, being omniscient and omnipotent. However, I will never lose my way, I will always be the most upright person in the world..._

 

_I will be the first Hero. I will be the greatest Hero._

 

Izuku took a deep breath. Before closing the journal, he tore out a page from the back and scribbled out a farewell note to his mother.

 

_My mother will receive my handwritten goodbye letter upon my disappearance. She will not despair upon reading it - rather, she will be at ease. Also, she'll divorce dad and start dating again - she really should've done so a while ago._

 

With that last, humorous thought, Izuku smiled through his budding tears and shut the journal.

 

* * *

 

 

Quirk: [REDACTED]

 

Effect: Upon writing in a journal supplied by [DATA EXPUNGED], Quirk holder will bring about substantial changes to reality. This is not limited to [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nakayama effect


End file.
